Captured
by ezmaye ezmaye
Summary: Hermione has something that everyone is after. Fenrir wants it for himself and will stop at nothing to make sure it's his forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had her wand out and ready as she checked her surroundings. She couldn't see anything in the Forbidden Forrest it was much too dark and Hermione couldn't risk casting the lumos spell incase the enemy saw her. Harry and Ron had been right behind her but now they were nowhere to be seen. Her hand went instinctively to the necklace around her neck. The thing they were trying to protect. The thing the wolves were after.

There was a rustling noise coming from the bush behind her. She spun around preparing for an attack but nothing.

"Ron? Harry? Is that you?" Hermione whispered, but she received no reply. She moved closer to the bush but couldn't see anything.

After a moment of thinking, Hermione knew she had to keep moving. If she stayed where she was the would be hunted down for sure.

She turned around and started running, hoping she would see Harry or Ron. In the distance she could hear the wolves howling, her insides were going cold. She couldn't let them find her. If they found her, they found the necklace and that couldn't happen.

The necklace was over 500 years old and it granted the wearer healing powers. Its power was so strong it could even reverse the effects of ageing.

The wolves were after it as were all other creatures and humans alike.

She willed herself to run harder and faster, but it was just too dark to be running. If she ran into a tree she would knock herself out and then she would be useless.

She stopped again to catch her breath, when suddenly something ran into her. She screamed out with fright but who ever it was covered her mouth with their hand.

"Mione its me, its me" Ron whispered as he removed his hand.

"Oh thank merlin" She whispered, " Where's Harry?"

"I lost him, are you okay? Is the necklace okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes lets go Ronald!" Hermione said quickly. Ron grabbed her hand and he led the way. He led them through the forest with very little trouble. It was as if he knew exactly where he was going.

Something wasn't right.

"Ron stop" Hermione said as she pulled her hand away from his.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as the wolves howled again. They were getting closer.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and took a few steps back.

"Stay where you are Ron" Hermione warned. She would hurt him if she had to.

"What is wrong with you?" Ron asked as he took a step closer.

"Don't move Ron! Where are you taking me? Whose side are you on?" She shouted as she took another step back.

"Mione, you're not thinking straight. I am helping you," He explained as he took another step towards her.

"You're lying. Where's Harry?" Hermione said, her wand still pointed at her mark.

Suddenly Ron's demeanor changed.

"You got me Herms" Ron said with a smile.

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"I'm working for the vamps. They'll make me one of them if I get them the necklace. I'm going to be fucking immortal" Ron boasted as he pulled his wand out.

" So this whole thing was a trap? A way to lure me to the vampires?" Hermione said as she looked around. _Great, now I have to worry about fucking vampires too!_

"I didn't want it to be like this. At first I was just going to take it and then come back for you so we could be together, but seeing as its now fused onto your skin that cant happen" Ron said sadly.

" Go fuck yourself Ron" Hermione shouted as she threw a jinx his way.

He dodged it and fired one back. She jumped out of the way and decided she couldn't waste timing dueling.

She made a run for it.

She turned around and started running back in the direction they had come.

She heard Ron chasing after her, and he was catching up. He was much faster than her but she couldn't stop running.

Suddenly she saw two wolves lunge, one tackling Ron and the other her.

"No get off!" She cried out as the wolf growled in her face.

She heard the cracking of bones as the wolf on top of her began morphing back into human form. A very naked human form.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Fenrir Greyback snarled.

"She's mine you animal" Ron shouted, his words making Fenrir growl.

"I don't think so boy," Fenrir said as he sniffed Hermione's neck.

"Please don't bite me" Hermione whispered as silent tears streamed down her face.

" I'm not going to bite you girl, I am going to keep you" Fenrir whispered into her ear.

As he spoke, hisses and snarls filled the space they were in. Vampires.

Fenrir and the other wolf jumped up leaving Ron and Hermione on the ground.

" Greyback, give us the girl and we will let you go"

A male vampire suddenly revealed himself from the shadows.

"She's mine bloodsucker" Fenrir said as he bent down and lifted her up.

"Say goodbye to your friend" He said as they apparated back to the den.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete

Ezmaye Ezmaye


	2. Chapter 2

They both appeared in the den with Fenrir holding Hermione tightly against him. He couldn't risk her escaping.

"Let go of me!" She ordered as she started squirming in a vein attempt to free herself from his strong arms.

"Stop moving girl" He retaliated as he pushed her up against the stone wall. Her toes were barely touching the floor, but that hardly mattered. He pinned her arms by her side and he kept her steady there. She tried kicking him away but that just made him move closer against her, which wasn't something she needed. He was still very naked.

"If you keep moving like a bitch, I will put you in your fucking place you hear me girl?" He threatened as he thrusted his hips against hers, sending a very clear message.

Hermione stopped struggling instantly. Everyone knew how Fenrir was. He never made false threats.

"Good girl" He said as he reached up to touch the necklace, which hung so delicately over her breast. He went to pull it off, but it did not come undone.

"You can't take it off me," Hermione said as he tried to pull it over her head. No matter what he did the necklace would not come off.

"Take it off," He barked with frustration.

"I. Cant." Hermione emphasized both words.

Fenrir growled in anger and then moved his mouth over her neck.

"Take it off or I'll bite you," He threatened, and he felt her heartbeat quicken.

"No please, you have to believe me. I can't take it off. Please don't bite me," She begged as more tears streamed down her face. If he bit her, her life would be over.

Fenrir let her go and watched as she fell to the ground.

"Do you know how to use it?" He asked angrily.

"What?" She asked as she rubbed her hands, and tried to stand.

"The necklace. Can you use it?" He asked again, as he roughly lifted her and pushed her back into the wall.

"I can use it, but I wont use it for you" Hermione said defiantly.

"You don't have a choice girl, you either use it for me or I'll give you to the vampires and we all know what they like to do" He said as he stepped away from her.

"I wont help you or them," Hermione said.

" You will help me," Fenrir said as he looked at her.

" The order will find me soon" She threatened.

" No they wont. The den is untraceable. Only pack members can get in or out" Fenrir informed her, " You are trapped"

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down the corridor until they came to a door. He opened it and shoved her inside.

It was a cell.

" Have a think about what you want to do girl. I'll come back for you in the morning" He said as he slammed the door shut leaving Hermione alone in the dark.

As soon as he left she tried escaping but the only way out was through that door.

_What am I going to do?_

Hermione knew she would have to make a choice soon. Werewolves or vampires?

She sat on the ground as a million thoughts ran through her mind

Everyone was after her, she wouldn't be safe anywhere. She needed to get back to the order.

Maybe she would try to negotiate? Bargain her way out of this mess. She would attempt that in the morning.

Her thoughts then drifted off to Ron.

How could he do this? How could he have betrayed her? Betrayed Harry? Hermione should have known something was up sooner. After the death of his family he had changed for the worse. His anger and grief had consumed him, making him easy picking for the vampires manipulative ways.

She hoped Harry was okay. She didn't know what had happened to him; all she knew was that she needed some rescuing.

After a few more moments her eyelids became heavy and sleep consumed her.

Hermione felt like she had only been sleeping for a few minutes when she opened her eyes. She could hear noises coming from outside the door.

She stood up and prepared herself. She needed to be confident if she was going to negotiate her way out.

The door to her cell opened and revealed the large and intimidating body of Fenrir Greyback.

"Come to your senses girl?" He asked.

"My name is Hermione, and I want to make a deal with you" Hermione said confidently.

"A deal? You have no leverage to make a deal," Fenrir informed her.

"I'll help to heal you and your pack if you let me leave in a week" Hermione said quickly.

Fenrir thought about it for a moment.

"You stay for a month. You co- operate and do as your told and then I will let you leave" Fenrir offered her. A month was all he needed.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought.

"Fine, but no one can hurt me. Think of me as a guest not a prisoner" Hermione said and Fenrir agreed.

"Done. Now lets introduce you to the pack"

* * *

Chapter two complete.

Ezmaye Ezmaye


End file.
